The Angels of Music
by LittleMissMegatron
Summary: After Christine leaves Erik is depressed and asked god why he was cursed. So god sent him and angel named Alex. She must help Erik be kind and loving and to control his temper. Rated T. I know nothing but my OC character Alex. Also this is my first Phantom Fanfiction. Enjoy :)


The Angels of Music

Takes place right after Christine Daae leave Erik

Erik's POV

I know nothing, only my OC character.

After Christine leaved with that boy (I will say Raoul name it this story its poison to my ears) I stood there asking "god why me why must I suffer so much" I started to cry a little. I walked to my violin and started playing trying to calm my mood.

(While in Heaven)

God's POV

God felt sorry for his poor child Erik and decided "I will send him an angel how will love and care for him." As I looked thought my angels I saw Alexandria and thought that she would be prefect for Erik. So I said to Alex "my child I need you to do a very important mission. I need you to love him and care for him like only you can my dear." So I sent her off down to the mortal world.

Alex's POV

After God told me that I have a mission to see man who is sad and depressed. However God said that I will have to be mortal but I would have all my powers and wings. (Her wings are white and gold) As I went down to the mortal world land on floor of the opera house, sadly flat on my face which hurt a lot "well that was graceful" I thought to myself. I got up and went down to see this man. I started singing mostly because I'm bored and I sing to keep my calm and collected.

Erik's POV

As I was in my room I hear someone singing Ave Maria I got up off my chair and searched for that pure and lovely voice. When I finally found the source of that voice it was a girl how was about twenty. She had golden blonde hair, a little curvy, and these ice blue eyes that look like you could get lost in her eyes forever. I watched her from the shadows as she went into my cave. I sprinted to my home and made is look clean and nice, but then I remember "oh crap the traps!" I run as fast as could and turned off all the traps and hoping that she's okay.

Alex's POV

As I ascended into the catacombs of the opera I slow made my way to the cave and I starting singing the Phantom of the Opera and I suddenly I heard the most beautiful warm and caring voice. I went to find the source of the voice and saw a man about twenty-four, tall, bright green eyes, coal-black hair and very handsome over all. I started walking over to him and starting singing again and strangely he joined in it was beautiful and I loved ever second of this moment.

Erik's POV

She was beautiful, pure, and I could her kindness in her eyes and love. As we sang I wanted to kiss her so badly. I thought to myself that she must be an angel. When the song ended I looked at her and said "hello mademoiselle you have a great voice. What is your name angel?"

Alex's POV

"My name is Alexandria and thank you for the compliment sir." I said smiling. "Why are you here?" I'm sent by god to love you Erik Destler." As I said this he laughed and said "that's a lie god hates me" "not true Erik" I reached my hand to the left side of his face and he flinched a little "oh you poor tortured soul I'm here to help you". When I toughed his face I asked "god to give me the strength to heal this poor soul" I felt me powers go thought my hand and go beaming on his face. When I was done I said to Erik "take your mask off please."

Erik's POV

I closed my eyes and felt a nice and calming feeling on my face. I walk to the mirror as I thought to me this "Is not going to work." However when I look in the mirror and took my mask off I saw there was not ugly deformities on my face. I was shook so much that I fainted from what happened.

Alex's POV

Is stood there happy for Erik now he will be happy however right when I was about to tell him that is face will that like this if he changes his ways and my loving and kind. However he fainted for the shock. When this happened I face palmed thinking "really I can't even finish my sentences that annoying." I slightly panicked and dragged his body over to the bed and waited for him to wake up so I started to read "_Beauty and the Beast". _

Erik's POV

I woke up in my bed trying to remember what happened to me and why does my head hurt. I walk to the mirror and my face was prefect. I run to see if Alex was still there. "Angel are you still there?" "Yes I right here." I was finally happy


End file.
